Namine
by Oathkeeper3
Summary: Namine's story from her birth to the end of Kh2. Rated T for violence and language.  Sorry the chpters are so short! its not my best trait to write long chapters.
1. Birth

_'Princess...'_

**A voice wispered on the wind. The young girl, Kairi, awoke from her trance. She had been drawn to this darkened island by the voice.Somthing about the secret place...a door. A chilling wind brushed against her face. '**_**Princess...' **_**the voice wispered again '**_**come with me to the darkness.' **_**Kairi willingly stepped towards the door. What was she doing? She didnt want this. How could she leave her friends, family, Riku, Sora...**

**"Kairi!"**

**She turned around to face **_**him**_**. He stood in front of her, looking just as confused as she was. The voice again stabed her with icy air. Kairi outstreatched her arm to him. If she could just reach him. Her mouth parted, she said his name, "Sora..."**

* * *

**Darkness swallowed her body whole, ripped her heart out forcefully. The pain was unbearable. She could feel, tast, hear the blood. Her soal fought to escape as she drownd in dark caose... Pale skin droped on the marble floor. It was so cold. "Look at her, shes just a small child." a loud, furiouse voice chuckled. "She'll be of good use to us, despite her meak apperance." another voice, femanin, sing-song said. The small girl felt a cold hand touch her head, "Come, Princess." She looked up at the voices. Her violete eyes scaned the room. It was small with white walls. A long staircase was in front of her. Her eyes strained to see what was beyond it, yet she only saw darkness. A tall woman with blond hair that looked like a bug had styled it sat on one of the chairs. The first voice she heard came from a shady pale man with the looks of a young adult. Lastly, the man in front of her, arm stretched to her, looked strange. His hair was an unusualy shade of pink and his smile seemed almost...emotionless.**

**her instincts told her not to take the mans hand, but she did anyway. She felt everyones eyes on her as she dusted the small white dress she wore. Why was she here? Who were these people? And most importantly, who was she? She tried to speak, but no sound came out. The pink haired man smirked."My dear, please forgive me. I am Marluxia. These two are Zexion and Larxene." The woman, Larxene, Laughed horribly. "Murluxia, you don't expect her to call me by my name?You shouldn't spoil her." she walked over to the small girl and lifted her chin, "You'd better behave girl, and do as you'r told, or I might have to punish you." The small girl hugged her arms to her chest protectivly as tear welled in her eyes. She didn't want them to see her cry, so she hung her head in shame. Murluxia turned to the other man, Zexion, and spoke, "Take her to the White Room. Demyx is in there waiting." With that said, They left . Zexion walked up to the girl and stared coldly at her. "come." he said. He opened a portal with his hand. She fallowed without question. Without thinking she tugged on his slinder, black robe.He turned to look at her and she imediatly let go, berly abouve a wisper said, "Who...Who am I? Where a-are we?" He smirked at her question and answered with a hard nudge into the portal.  
**


	2. the Sketchbook

Chapter Two:

The Sketchbook

She couldn't see anything but darkness. A white room came into view as the dark wisps of the portal faded away. The girl stepped out warily. She looked around to find a blond man sitting at a little desk. He smiled and stood up. She felt a small nudge in the middle of her back telling her to go forward. "Hello Namine, " the blond man said cheerfully, "I'm Demyx." She looked at him, taking in what he said.

"Na…mine?"

Demyx's eyes widened a bit. "That's your name, right?" "_My_ name…"

He patted her on the head gently and turned to the table. He took out a small package and gingerly pushed it in her direction. "Here, it's a gift." He said kindly, wiggling it in his hands. Namine stared at the rectangular object. She was stilled shocked from before. He offered it again, putting it into her hands instead, urging her to take it. She carefully got hold of it and removed the shiny blue paper. It was a light blue sketchbook. Its spirals were perfectly rounded. The papers inside were smooth and fresh. Its was beautiful.

Tears welled in her eyes as se hugged it close to her. Demyx looked worriedly at her, as if being hurt. Clearly he thought she was not happy. She wiped her face with her palm and grinned, "Thank you." His face went gently again. "I thought would like it because, well, its like music." He sat down and yawned. Namine looked behind her, but Zexion had already left. She decided to sit in a chair next to Demyx. "How are they alike?" she asked curiously. Demyx sat up happily and replied, "their both beautiful. The sketching of a picture is like playing strings on a sitar." He fidgeted. "Do you want to hear it?' Namine nodded and he put out his hand. A splash of bubbles formed into a sitar in his hand. He reddened in embarrassment and said merrily "Please don't laugh." His fingers glided across the stings, playing notes. Water bubbles started dancing around the room, swaying happily to the beat. Namine closed her eyes. The music filled her up inside, making her feel as if she was flying. Just as fast as it had stared, it was over. A deep breath was let out as the music faded away. "Wow." She exhaled. He laughed nervously and scratched his head. Just then, a portal appeared and Zexion stepped out again. He turned to Zexion and said, " Demyx, your wanted in the council room." Demyx smiled and sat up, "Okay Zexy!" Zexion blushed, "Don't call me that." Demyx walked into the portal and singsong said, "Aww, you know you like it." Zexion fallowed him and sighed. Namine looked around the room. She was alone. She carefully opened the sketchbook and felt the paper. She found some crayons and examined them in her hand. The tip hit the paper and she began to draw in the sketchbook.


	3. Twilight Town

Chapter Three:

Twilight Town

Namine spent her time sketching in her book, day after day. Just simple thing like flowers and furniture over and over until it looked better. Every time one was full, Demyx would give her another book. But soon, she became bored with the same things. She longed to go outside the white room she was trapped in. Merluxia told her she couldn't leave, which made it even worse.

One day, on one of Demyx's visits, he offered her a very large gift. "Really! You'd do that for me?" Namine exclaimed, jumping out of her chair A few crayons fell to the floor. Demyx nodded, "If you'd like to." He bent down next to her and whispered, "But we cant tell anyone were we're going." Namine agreed. Finally, she was going to explore outside the castle. She was going to see the world. Demyx opened a portal for her. She eagerly stepped inside. "I'm sorry it wont be long, but it will have to do." he sorrowfully said. He stepped into the portal with her and it closed. It opened a few seconds later. They had landed in a town. "its Twilight Town." Demyx said, offering a hand for her to hold onto. She took hold of it and stepped out. Her pale shade looked as if she had never stepped foot into sunlight, which was true. She ran a hand along the building, and took in everything around her. The air smelled so nice, like flowers. It was all too much to put into words. A smile graces Namine's face. Suddenly, the air shifted as if being frozen. She could hear Demyx yelling. In the confusion, she fell and scraped her knees. Someone took hold of her arm and twisted it behind her back. She was yanked into a portal and landed onto the white marble floor. "_HOW DARE YOU_!" a voice boomed. Namine heard Demyx apologize as punches were thrown. She saw him trying to defend himself as someone hit him again. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran over to the woman and grabbed her arm. "Please stop!" she screamed. Larxene turned to her and yelled "GET THIS WITCH OFF OF ME!" someone came up behind Namine and took hold of her arms. "Calm down Namine," Demyx told her between punches, "I'll be alright." She struggled against the person holding her back, "No you wont! Its not okay!" tears streaked her wet face. Larxene turned from Demyx and angrily to Namine. "What did I tell you, you little witch!" her hand hit Namine's wet cheek. "Larxene, that's enough!" The person who was holding her, Axel, said. He released Namine and she sank to the floor. Larxene grabbed her chin and hisses, "Just you wait until Merluxia finds out." She let go and left with Axel dragging Demyx. Namine sobbed uncontrollably. It was all her fault. She had asked him to take her outside the castle. She had let him get in trouble. Her knees and back ached from the landing, her arm hurt from being twisted, and her face stung from the slap. She crawled under the small table in which she drew on. The few crayons that had fallen on the floor were stepped on and broken. She didn't care.

For the next few weeks, she didn't draw. Demyx didn't come by to visit her either. It had been decided in the council room that he was not to go see her. He and Namine were both monitored by the other members. Soon, Merluxia paid her a visit. "Namine," he cooed, "I have a job for you that I know you wont refuse." She looked up from her seat into his cold eyes. "Why do you say that?" she dryly replied. She didn't feel like talking to him, he made her feel sick. He smiled keenly. "well, what a mouthy little girl you are. This job is very important, and only you can help me with it." Namine grimiest. "Why me?" she glared. Merluxia took hold of her arm and snarled. "look, if you don't do this for me than Demyx wont see you _ever_ again." She jerked his arm from him and looked away, "fine." "good," he straitened up, "now, there is this boy…"


End file.
